1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for maximizing the use of otherwise dormant conductors in communications cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a so-called “bankover” connection system, which system incorporates a connector, configured to utilize existing, off the shelf hardware, in a more efficient and productive manner, so as to maximize communication gateways for allowing more efficient transmission of electronic data or signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer operations experts are constantly under pressure from consumers to save time and money when implementing technology. A common scenario in which time and money may be saved, for example, is the installation and running of new computer network cable. Consumers are constantly demanding additional computing power to be added to existing computing networks, which demand often requires the installation and running of new computer network cable. Notably, however, existing computer network cable often comprises dormant portions, which if utilized, could eliminate the need for installing and running additional computer network cable, thereby saving the consumer time and money.
With these notions in mind, it was further noted that one could essentially double usable line capacity without the time and expense of installing new computer networking cable if only there existed a connector that would accommodate the existing cable and make use of dormant wires that were already installed. State of the art connectors and connection systems, however, were inadequate for the stated purpose.
To illustrate the prior art need, consider, for example, any cable having more than four wires within its casing. An example would be Category 5 (CAT5) or Category 6 (CAT6) cable (noting that there are other main trunk lines which have considerably more individual wires than these two types). Consider further that this cable runs between two connection points, with a typical goal of connecting computers. The cable could be located in a home or office. It could be located on one horizontal plane or floor within a building or it could be located in a vertical campus or office high-rise or it could be buried underground.
Also consider a Registered Jack 45 (RJ45) connector which is used to attach two or more computers using cable as described above. However, and within the RJ45 connector, there are only four conductors being used to cause computers to communicate. A so-called bankover connector, which modifies RJ45 connections, can be used at any of these locations to avoid the installation of more cable. So in a home or office or in any location that uses RJ45 connectors, a bankover connector can be used on existing cable to increase its carrying capacity. The bankover connection type saves time and money in any instance where additional computing power is required.
The prior art teaches no connector or connection systems to achieve these results. Notably, there are connectors which split signals from one cable into two cables and there are cross-over type systems, but there are none which effectively combine signals into one cable. Typically, when an installer is adding computing power there is no overt installer concern to save time and expense, the concern often being overlooked and the burden simply being placed on the purchaser or consumer to pay for the added cable and time to increase capacity—because no bankover connector exists.
Within any vertical or horizontal campus, there are points of connectivity that occur. These points represent a location along the wire where termination and/or connection should occur. At these points, a bankover connector can be used if the engineer sees value and reasoning for increasing capacity as described above. Such connection points could be in a tunnel, they could be a wiring closet or they could be along a bay of office cubes. They could be in a home attic or a basement or along the perimeter of a bedroom. They could be within a cable line where a router exists or a splitter exists. It could be at the computer itself or anywhere the “trunk” line exists.
The reader may be tempted to consider that the bankover connection is simply a modified crossover connection. The bankover connection, however, is not a crossover connection. The term “bank” over has been selected because it is a bank of wires, that being a bank of 4 wires, which is crossed over or switched over within the logical architecture of the RJ45 connection. The bankover connection type is intended to keep all wiring capabilities within the limits of an RJ45. This can also be called any of the following but bankover is preferred; a setover, a trunkover, a groupover, a changeover, a switchover, a line exchange, a bank exchange, a set exchange, a set interchange, a bank interchange, a group change, a set change, a cross configuration connection.
It will thus be seen from a review of the prior art generally known to exist that the prior art does not teach a bankover connection system or bankover connector for combining multiple signals into a single trunk line for making more efficient use of otherwise dormant conductors in the trunk line for enabling transmission of electronic date or signal information. The prior art thus perceives a need for a bankover connection system or bankover connector for combining multiple signals into a single trunk line for making more efficient use of otherwise dormant conductors in the trunk line for enabling transmission of electronic date or signal information.